


Team Morale

by ashes0909



Series: Marvelous Adventures - A Series of Unrelated Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Because Tony never should've given the Avengers  their own credit cards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Seahorse" challenge and the corresponding photo.

Tony Stark’s money bought many, many things. He purchased companies on a whim, revamped and resold them for double the profit. His collections were endless: cars and boats, and of course, the Iron Man suits. He had not one but three private islands that he dubbed Starktopia.

But it took Clint Barton for Stark Industries to acquire a costumed thoroughbred.

“It’s for team morale,” Clint explained, legs thrown over the back of the couch as he twirled an arrow over his chest like a baton. 

On the couch next to him, Bucky intercepted the arrow and pushed at Clint’s side, before nodding towards Tony. “It’s true. Only thing that made me laugh all week.”

Clint scoffed, pushing himself up to sit properly on the couch. “That’s a bold-faced lie. You snorted bubbles in your milk an hour ago, when I landed that spitball on Steve.”

“Why are we letting the formerly brainwashed judge our team sanity mechanisms? And why, dear God why, are you blowing spitballs in our kitchen. You know, where we cook and eat?”

Steve came to stand by his side, drying his hands on a dish towel and leaning into Tony’s hip. He watched Steve’s face break into a grin as he observed his friend on the couch, the two snipers now fighting over or the arrow. 

“I don’t know.” Steve smiled, as he threw the dish towel over his shoulder. “Morale has been pretty high, since we put the swimming gear on the thoroughbred.”

“Now he’s ready for adventures!” Clint yelled from under Bucky’s arm. 

“Yea, just what we need.” Tony sighed, but a smile broke through his scowl. “More adventure.”


End file.
